


Close to the Heavens

by Ikalla22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ace!Piers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Language Warning I guess?, M/M, MMORPGs, Meet-Cute, No FFXIV Knowledge Required, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Slow Burn, Streamer!Piers, Streamer!Raihan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22
Summary: A chance encounter with a sweet, but directionally challenged tank leaves popular streamer Duraludon wanting more than he ever thought he would. But a mistaken identity blurs the line between the man on camera and the man he really is as he struggles to navigate his relationship with the cutest guy he's ever met.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Close to the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antikytheras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame antikytheras for getting this idea stuck in my head... I had another fic idea in mind, but they gave me this hardcore brainworm so here you go.  
> [Story title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjYOLafERaw) and [chapter title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBblOYvyPEw) both come from the FFXIV soundtrack.
> 
> You don't need FFXIV knowledge to read this fic (I have simplified a lot of the lingo as best as I can)

**Duraludon is streaming Final Fantasy XIV Online!**

**Pixelle** **:** OMG FINALLY

**PineappleShortstop** **:** Sup Durex!

**UnderTheSurface** **:** Yo!! What’s up, Durex?

**SkyHook** **:** Hey Durex and chat!

Teal eyes flickered over the chatbox as messages upon messages poured through the system. A wide grin plastered itself across Raihan’s lips, and he leaned back in his chair casually as he watched the glowing numbers tick down. Distantly, Piers cursed up a storm as he fumbled with his equipment, and Raihan chanced a glance backwards out his door to see if his roommate needed any help.

“Piers? You good, dude?” The gentle hum of his desktop fan as it whirred to life was the only noise he heard as he swiveled in his seat. Eyes narrowed as he squinted, straining his neck to try and catch the familiar lazy line of Piers’ shoulders through the doorway. “Need help setting up?”

“Fuck off.” Which, in Piers’ language meant ‘I’m fine, thank you.’ “Just got my cords tangled. Focus on your stream.” A soft chuckle bubbled out of him, and Raihan only offered a thumbs up that Piers definitely couldn’t see before spinning to face his monitors once more. Deft fingers rose to straighten the camera as he made one final check.

Audio? Balanced. Facecam? Working and pointed directly at his beautiful mug. MMO of choice? Set up and ready to roll.

One last look in the mirror. Fix your hair, put on a smile. Perfect.

The countdown hit 3...2...1...

“Hey guys!” Raihan beamed at his camera, waving as the screen transitioned seamlessly to his face. The chat exploded in activity, and he did his best to keep up as he continued speaking. “How’re you all? Hey, Pixelle, good to see you again. Sae_What, thank you for that 9 month resub. It’s been that long already, man? Feels like foreve- Whoa!” The scream of a notification cut him off, and Raihan laughed loudly as his screen lit up like a firework. “Thank you! Hooks, my main man! Jeez! You didn’t have to. 10 gift subs and we’ve barely even started! Thanks so much!”

A chorus of thank you’s and “HOOK” swallowed up his chat, and Raihan played along with the crowd’s momentum easily as he waited for the noise on Piers’ side to settle down. A quiet clearing of the throat, and Raihan knew they were ready to start. “Alright, alright, I know why you’re all really here. Nez! You ready, mate?” He called into the mic, pulling the floating stand closer to his face so it was in the shot a bit better. The audio levels on his streaming software spiked gently, but not enough to peak, as he waited for his response.

“Yeah, yeah. All set up. Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in.” Several people began calling their greetings as Piers’ voice, warm and calm, floated through the Discord call. “That bastard Durex roped me into _another_ one of his crazy streams. Can you believe it?” _That_ was more than likely directed at his own stream, but Raihan couldn’t help but snort. His gaze focused on the camera, and he made a show of rolling his eyes as his character jogged over to where Piers was waiting in game.

“ _You_ were the one telling me you wanted to do weeklies, mate.” He snarked back, a wry grin on his face as he poked Piers’ character. “A little eager to get rid of me already, right guys?” His eyes snapped to the chat briefly.

**HitThatHighNote** **:** LMAOOO called out Nezu!

**RstuD2** **:** Nezu knows you’re just gonna step in all the bad on purpose

**Sae_What** **:** F in the chat for Dura’s pride

**PineappleShortstop** **:** F

**2TonneTony** **:** F

**Gold_Gunnah** **:** F

**Esmerzelda** : F

A loud bark of laughter escaped Raihan, and he straightened up to gesture accusingly at the camera. “You, are all traitors.” He sassed, holding the pose for just a split second before returning to the game. “And you’re mean, Nezu. I thought you were bae…”

“Oh, don’t.” Piers groaned from the other end as Raihan paused, tilting his head away for dramatic effect, a pathetic expression painted across his features.

“Guess you were just fam.”

Teal eyes darted again to the chat, barely keeping up as the audience went wild with laughter. Some of his viewers shouted that they’d happily be Dura’s bae; some lamented the dramatic break-up of the duo; and others just laughed at Dura be Dura. A smile found its way back onto his face, and he straightened up as he accepted the party invite from Piers.

“Okay, you lot.” Piers was definitely rolling his eyes, and Raihan was loving every minute of his friend’s irritation. “We’re heading into Eden Normals cause _someone_ ,” Raihan winked at the camera, clicking his tongue and holding up finger guns, “always procrastinates. We’ve got six open slots. I’m throwing it up in private party finder with the passcode-“

“6969”

Piers sighed loudly as Raihan’s chat exploded into a flurry of “NICE”.

“Not that.” Piers continued, voice clipped but less angry and more amused at Raihan’s antics. “6061. Whoever gets in first is coming with us and we’ll be swapping out every tier.”

“And hey, while Nezu’s doing all the hard work,” An answering ‘cunt’, “how’s everyone doing today? Hope you’ve all been staying warm and safe at home.” There was small noise as the party changed to a cross-world, but Raihan paid it little mind as he watched the chat. “Oh, Esmer, your puppy went to the vet today? I hope he’s alright! And Pineapp, you’ve been busy with school? Midterms? Ew, gross.” He stuck his tongue out. “Nezu and I know the feeling. Midterms _suck_.”

There was another sound, the familiar chime of a party filling up, and Raihan glanced back just in time to see Piers start a ready check. His eyes darted to his capture software to make sure they were still running smoothly, and quickly greeted his chat members in the party. Most of the names he recognized; they weren’t all from his streams, considering Piers’ massive following, but they were all friendly faces.

“Geez,” Raihan commented with a lazy smirk as he accepted the ready check, “you guys work fast. I didn’t even get time to chat!”

“That’s your own damn fault.” Piers remarked as the notification to enter the raid appeared. Raihan stuck his tongue out at the camera, knowing full well that Piers wouldn’t see it as the screen blacked out to transition them into the arena.

“Anyways, I’m glad you’re all having a good week. If anyone was wondering how I’ve been doing… boy do I have a _story_ for you guys.” The corners of his lips quirked as he targeted the raid boss. “Nezu, you remember that tank? From earlier in the week?”

“Oh, that guy?” Something in Piers’ voice lilted in amusement as their current tank pulled the boss. Raihan’s fingers flew across the keyboard with easy grace as he focused on the sound of the other’s voice. “Yeah, dude was a riot.”

**Gold_Gunnah** **:** Tank?

**Pixelle** **:** OOOOO TELL US!

**Numbah1DuraFan** **:** Oh, this has got to be good.

**UnderTheSurface** **:** LUL did you scar another tank, Durex?

**SkyHook** **:** DUDE. SPILL.

A sharp, toothy grin pulled at his lips as Raihan launched into his story.

\- - -

“Please?” Raihan whined loudly as he tilted his head back to face it in the direction of his door. Late afternoon sunlight filtered through his window, casting a gentle glow around his room as he listened to Piers bustle in their shared kitchen. Raihan _knew_ he was listening, if the barely perceptible pauses were anything to go by, and god _damn it_ was he going to make Piers help him! “C’mon, Piers. You know how awful Aurum Vale is!”

A snort, and then Piers’ face peeked past the frame of his doorway, an unimpressed look on his face as he waved the spatula at him. “Dude. _No one_ likes Aurum Vale.” A pause. “Wait, why are you even doing that? It’s completely optional!”

“I have to do it to rank up in my Grand Company.” Came the simple, but pained response. God, Raihan thought to himself as he straightened up, swiveling in his seat so he could look at Piers without breaking his back, if only I weren’t so dedicated to the glamour life _._ “Please, man. I’m begging you. You know how bad those pulls are. What if my healer can’t handle it?”

Piers pressed a hand to his chin, considering the answer a moment before offering only a shrug of his shoulders. “Then perish, I guess.”

“Piers!”

Raihan pushed himself out of his seat to march into the living room, fixing his friend with a glare as the other flipped a couple of perfect pancakes onto his plate. Piers seemed unconcerned, turning to grab some syrup and berries to drizzle over his lunch. “Seriously. Please? Just this once and then I promise I won’t ask you to drag my carcass through AV again.”

Green eyes narrowed in scrutiny, and Raihan swallowed hard as Piers’ eyes bore into him. It wasn’t like he was asking the man to sacrifice his firstborn or anything. He just didn’t want to suffer through another hour-long attempt at the dungeon! “Fine. But,” Raihan winced as a finger jabbed at his chest, “you do dishes for today and tomorrow.”

All things considered, that wasn’t too bad, Raihan supposed. “Fine.” Relief was evident in the way his shoulders sagged. Doing dishes was nothing compared to the years of his life Piers was saving. “Thank you, Piers. Seriously.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Piers waved him off, his expression relaxing just a touch at the edges in that familiar affectionate but exhausted way it always did around Raihan. “Let me eat my pancakes first. Then we can go, alright?”

An answering grin was all Piers got, before Raihan saluted him jokingly and headed back to his room. A warm ‘dumb-ass’ trailed after him, but it did nothing to dampen the good mood he was in. Knowing Piers’ eating habits, Raihan probably had a few minutes to do some more of his main story quests on Kibana. He _was_ closing in on the end of the base game, and if he played his cards right, he’d probably be at eighty in another two weeks or so.

Just in time for the new content they were pushing out.

**Duraludon** Today at 3:38 PM

yo ping me when ur done eating bro

**NezuYourBusiness** Today at 3:38 PM

Ya, ya.

Do your MSQ brat

**Duraludon** Today at 3:38 PM

rood

alrdy on it lmao

With a crack of his knuckles, Raihan started back up on his story quests as he waited for the ping from Piers. If someone had told him a few years ago that he’d be rooming with _the_ NezuYourBusiness in Unova while abroad for his history degree, he’d probably have laughed. He still did, sort of, whenever his (steadily-growing) audience brought it up to him. What were the chances two XIV streamers would both be attending the same university at the exact same time and have the exact same roommate requirements to be matched up in freshman year?

Math wasn’t his favorite subject, and he could take a guess that the answer was probably not very high.

But here he was, going on twenty-one this year, and somehow it still worked out. The first year in the dorm had been a lot of mutual groaning over the disgustingly slow university internet. Then they’d decided to get a place together, and somehow a friendship blossomed from there. A little heated at times, and maybe they butt heads more often then most, but it worked for them.

And all things considered, Raihan huffed to himself with a soft smile, he was glad that out of all the people he _could_ have met, it was Piers. A soft _bloop_ and glowing red bubble interrupted his wistful thoughts, and he tabbed back to Discord to read Piers’ messages.

**NezuYourBusiness** Today at 4:02 PM

Yo. I’m done.

Inv me to party.

Hello? Earth to Raihan?

You actually there, mate? Or you jacking it to a pretty model?

He snorted. Gross.

**Duraludon** Today at 4:05 PM

yuck dude

i’d at least put a sock on the door

**NezuYourBusiness** Today at 4:05 PM

You say that but I don’t trust like that

**Duraludon** Today at 4:06 PM

sure, sure

wait do u really think i’d be done in <20?

**NezuYourBusiness** Today at 4:07 PM

What you do or don’t do with your bits isn’t my business

Can we hurry up and get in call so I don’t have to continue this awkward conversation?

**Duraludon** Today at 4:08 PM

u started it but yah

get in call

It only took a short moment before Piers connected into the call with him. “Okay, but seriously do you think I’d be done in under twenty? Cause that’s offensive.” Raihan immediately started, a shit-eating grin on his face as he invited Piers to his party.

“Bruv.” Piers sounded like he wanted to be anywhere but in the call with Raihan. And honestly, it only made Raihan grin even more.

“Kidding!” Raihan laughed warmly as he walked slow circles around Piers’ character. “Are you ready to suffer?”

“Just queue us in before I regret helping you.”

He was definitely rolling his eyes. Raihan could practically feel the energy from where he was sitting. “Alright, bossy. I got it. I hope you’re ready to raise me when I die to Coincounter.”

Something that sounded suspiciously like a huff filtered through Piers’ mic. “Just don’t stand in the bad.”

“But it’s half the fun!” Was he acting just a little too cheery about it? Absolutely. But it was worth it to listen to Piers’ irritated bluster. “Anyways, I can’t help the animation lock. Dragoon is a death sentence.”

Piers snorted. “Floor tank.”

“And loving every minute of it.” Raihan chuckled, queuing them in quickly. It only took a few seconds, what with Piers on his healer, to get them into the dungeon proper.

As the world transitioned around them, Raihan tapped out a quick ‘Hello! o/’ into his chat, watching as the camera swerved through the landscape in the dungeon’s opening cutscene. Sharp green vines draped themselves across the world as sickeningly gold pools glowed in the darkness. From off camera, a small group of bats flew by, and he watched with a nostalgic smileas the view settled onto their characters.

Most days he skipped these cutscenes now, having seen them time and time again during his daily roulettes. It had become a chore, and usually he wouldn’t give it much thought. But something about seeing this one again tugged at the part of him that still wished he were some bratty teenager trying this game for the first time.

“I don’t think this tank has ever heard of glamour prisms.” Piers’ joke cut through his thoughts as they waited for the barrier to fall, their two party members offering their own greetings as they loaded in. A soft snort left Raihan’s lips as he took in the Warrior’s outfit, which was to say, just leveling gear.

It wasn’t like it _wasn’t_ a viable option, even Raihan had to admit some of the base armor looked gorgeous. But what with all the nice outfits the game had been offering as of late, it was odd to see someone choosing _not_ to glamour at least the leveling gear. “Maybe he’s just making a statement.”

As the noise played to commence the dungeon, Raihan glanced down at his chat.

[4:15 PM] The Aurum Vale has begun.

[4:15 PM] One or more party members are new to this duty. A bonus will be awarded for swift completion of objectives.

[4:16 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Oh, new player?

[4:16 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Do we need to take it slow?  


Huh. That wasn’t what he was expecting. “Nice guy.” He commented offhandedly, only hearing an answering hum as he began to type.

[4:16 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) O lmao that’s me

[4:16 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) Nah don’t worry I’m lvling alt

[4:17 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Ok!  


“At least he didn’t leave.” Piers murmured as the group set off down the winding path into the first main cavern. “Some people wouldn’t have even asked if they saw the new player text.”

“Yeah, guess we just got lucky.” Raihan responded, barely paying any attention as the Warrior, Dande, grabbed the first batch of enemies. “Guy seems pretty chill. Let’s just hope he doesn’t di-”

“Oh shit”

Both men watched in horror as Dande stepped a little too close to one of the larger enemies. In an instant, the man was pulled into the center of the room, drawing the attention of several other groups. One became three, then five; the crowd growing by the second as Dande struggled to run back towards them. “Oh god. Oh god. Where’s my Doom Spike?!” Raihan shouted, frantically searching his bar for his AOE skill as the other DPS began spamming her moves. Across the line, Piers cursed up a storm as both men scrambled to save the pull.

Raihan half-expected the Warrior to die, his eyes darting between the huge group of enemies to the quickly dwindling bar of the other player’s health. There was sweat collecting at the back of his neck, and Raihan swore the room was getting warmer than usual as he frantically tapped on all his buttons, praying to any god that existed that Piers had this handled.

Through the sounds of Piers’ and Raihan’s panicked shouts, Raihan registered the sound of something clattering to the ground, but he didn’t have any time to ask what was going on as Dande steered them towards safety. Okay. Good. This was good. This was manageable, Raihan thought to himself as Piers let out a sigh of relief. Slowly, the incoming damage trickled to a halt as the last enemy died, and the entire group paused to take a moment.

“Oh, jeez.” Raihan groaned, shifting back in his seat as he tried to relax his shoulders. “That was-”

“I hate this dungeon.” Piers groaned loudly, and Raihan didn’t even have the breathe to agree with him.

[4:17 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Shit

[4:17 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) fuck

[4:20 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) omg I’m so sry, that was my bad

[4:20 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Great healing Nezu. I promise not to do that again.

[4:20 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) No worries.

[4:20 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) But, yes. Please don’t ever do that again.

[4:20 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) I almost broke my controller.

Raihan choked back a laugh. So _that’s_ what that noise was. Leave it to Aurum Vale to make Piers swap from Guitar Hero controller to keyboard.

[4:21 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) I’m so sry >_<)/

[4:21 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Well, at least this is the only annoying part of the dungeon.

[4:21 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) We good to keep going?

[4:21 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) yep

[4:22 PM] ([3]Nezu Persu) All good.  


“Your controller alright?” Raihan asked as Dande started moving again, barely paying attention to his screen as he waited for Piers’ response.

An odd noise came from the other side, and Raihan’s brows raised as he opened his mouth to ask if everything was fine. “Dude, this tank’s going the wrong way.”

“What?!”

Teal eyes snapped back to the game quickly, widening as he realized that Dande was… running back towards the entrance. There was a pause, then a quick exhalation as Raihan made an attempt to stifle his laughter. Oh man, this was a _hot_ mess. Was this guy playing drunk or something? He could make out Piers stifling his own chuckles at their wayward tank, who seemed to have noticed his mistake and was doubling back towards the group.

[4:23 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) lmao

[4:23 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) u gud? Haha

[4:24 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Urk… yeah, sorry Im not great with directions…

[4:24 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Trust me. He isn’t.

[4:24 PM] Dande Lion wallows in self-pity  


“Piers, can we comm Dande when this is over?” Raihan asked breathlessly, voice laden with amusement as he wiped the corners of his eyes. “This dude is a riot and we’re barely ten minutes in.”

“Way ahead of you.” Piers laughed as Sonia started moving her character in the direction of the mini-boss room. “Never seen a tank so helpless and yet so good at his class.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised he survived.” Raihan teased easily as the four of them shuffled quickly pass another group of wandering mobs. Dande took aggro once more, but with most of the major mobs handled, the group would be quick to focus down. “Usually we’re all dead three times over by now.”

“Hey. You calling my healing bad?” Piers was definitely glaring at him. Raihan could _feel_ it. “I could’ve done that with my eyes closed.” Oho, Raihan thought, a mischievous grin on his face as they moved past the enemies and into the mini-boss room.

“Bet?” He asked, listening to the way Piers was nervously shuffling around on the other end.

“What are you doing?”

[4:25 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) hey dande

[4:25 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Yeah?

[4:25 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) i’ve got a favor to ask.

[4:25 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) Nezu just loves healing this dungeon sooo much. would u mind getting like… 5 debuffs in this next boss?

[4:25 PM] Kibana Dotharl asks Dande Lion pretty please (with sugar on top).  


“Oh, you absolute fucking cu-”

[4:26 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) LOL

[4:26 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Well I can’t refuse that face. I’ll even make it 6.

[4:26 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) oh my god,,,,,, 

[4:26 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) awwww ty! i’m sure nezu is pleased  


“I’m going to murder you, Raihan.” Piers growled as Dande ran ahead, not even waiting for him to respond in party chat. Raihan, who was having a blast, cackled as he chased after their tank. “You’re ass is mine!”

“Ask me out on a date first!” Raihan jeered back, as Sonia and Piers joined them quickly. The arena closed off, and Piers let out an annoyed hiss as the first set of debuffs went out. Sharp laughter echoed through the mic as Raihan cycled through his combo, watching with intense interest as the debuff began to stack.

2… 3…

Raihan grinned as Sonia and Piers peeled away from the group, grabbing one of the nearby fruit to handle the mechanic. Dande, however, did exactly as he said he would, standing just in front of the boss as the number climbed higher.

4…

“Raihan eat the damn fruit!”

Raihan snickered.

5… 6…

“There I go.” He grinned in satisfaction as his character’s health hit zero and dropped to the ground. “Thought you said you could heal this with your eyes closed.” Piers made a noise that sounded suspiciously like he was saying ‘fuck you’, but Raihan wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead, he watched as Dande’s health danced dangerously between full and near-dead.

7.

The boss died, and Raihan couldn’t help the belly-deep laughter as Dande finally ran over to the fruit, Piers still frantically healing the man as the stacks fell off. “Stay dead.” Piers grumbled, pointedly ignoring Raihan’s character as he moved towards the exit of the room.

“Have to keep you on your toes somehow!” Raihan jeered joyfully as his character returned to the start of the dungeon.

[4:35 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) LOL TY DANDE

[4:35 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) I can’t believe you lived.

[4:35 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) np Kibana

[4:35 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) And honestly same. You really are a good healer Nezu

[4:36 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) I better be after all the hell Kiba drags me through.

[4:36 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) I’m so sorry our dumbass friends had to meet like this, Nezu

[4:36 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Same. I apologize for Kiba’s complete idiocy.

[4:36 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) wow i’m right here  


“Are you done messing around?” Piers asked instead, not deeming Raihan with an in game answer as the other teleported back into the mini-boss room. “I want to finish this dungeon _eventually_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” A smile spread across his lips. “I’ve learned my lesson, let’s get on with it.”

Quickly, he messaged the other two to let them know that they were ready, and with Dande at the head, they set off down the path again. “You know,” Raihan began as Dande started another pull down the hallway, “that went really smooth.”

Piers hummed in agreement. “Yeah.” He sounded thoughtful as he laid down his healing bubble around the tank, keeping a careful watch on his health as he spoke. “Dande’s pretty damn good.”

“Sonia too.” Raihan piped up as he switched over to the correct combo, watching the enemy’s health bars beginning to shrink. “They seem like good friends.”

“At least they’re chill about you nearly ruining this run in the first fifteen minutes.” Piers deadpanned, jogging his character out of the range of an enemy. “Not many tanks would actually play along, y’know.”

“Pft, c’mon it was- oh whoops.” Raihan startled as his character got stuck mid-jump in the middle of a large telegraph. A quiet ‘idiot’ filtered through his headphones, and his lip quirked as his health bar came back up. “Thank you! Anyways, it was fun.”

“Eh, yeah.” Piers tried to sound disinterested, but after living with him so long, Raihan could tell he was pretty amused by the whole situation. On screen, Dande had disappeared, and Raihan swiveled his camera curiously to try and find the other player, wondering if he somehow had gotten lost again.

[4:38 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Dande, you’re headed backwards again.

[4:38 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Oh! I was wondering why there weren’t any enemies

[4:38 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) looool

[4:38 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Can you not bring up your map?

[4:38 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Well…

[4:39 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) We’ve tried. Trust me, this is normal.

[4:39 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) i guess the gods had to nerf u somehow lmao

[4:39 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) ur good tho, m8. it’s pretty funny tbh

[4:39 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Yeah, no harm. As long as you don’t accept anymore of Kiba’s stupid requests.

[4:39 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) hey, hey. ur the one bragging abt ur healing skills.

[4:40 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Lol. I mean he did keep us alive through that first room.

[4:40 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Ok!! I’m here. Let’s go!!  


“I like Sonia.” Piers commented as Dande grabbed the next boss. “She has sense.”

“You just like her because she agreed with you.” Raihan retorted, his brain slowly moving into auto-pilot as they circled the boss. Move to the left, step out of the bad, come back in, finish the combo, rinse and repeat.

“Well she’s not wrong.” A snort. “I _am_ a great healer. _You’re_ the one who keeps dying.”

“Hey!” Raihan grinned as he watched the orange telegraph bloom under his feet, barely even registering it as he leapt cleanly out of the circle. “Well, _I_ like Dande because he knows how to have a good time in the dungeon, unlike somebody I know.”

“What? You going to ask him to marry you, or something?” Piers teased as Raihan spluttered, embarrassment crawling up his throat and heating his cheeks as the second mini-boss fell.

“Shut up.” His voice pitched, and he hoped Piers wouldn’t think anything of it, a pout on his face as Sonia led them all down the hallway that would lead them to their final encounter. “I just think he’s a good sport.”

“No need to get so defensive.” There was something in Piers’ voice that told Raihan he was having the time of his life teasing him. “I’m sure he’d say yes if you asked pretty please again.”

Raihan groaned loudly, turning away just for a moment to shout out into their apartment. “Not funny, dude!” Piers, from the other side, only glanced back for a moment, offering his hand up in waving motion before focusing back on the game. “Look, if I wanted gamer dick that bad, I’d just ask my fanbase.”

“Tmi,” Piers deadpanned, “and no you wouldn’t.”

“Eh, you’re right. I have standards.”

“Now, I didn’t say that…” Piers smirked, earning him a disgruntled shout as the party continued through the narrow passageways of the game. Dande had taken lead once more, a little more confident in himself now that they were headed in a straight line towards the final boss room.

[4:46 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Kiba did you want me to keep the stacks for this room too.  


Raihan would never admit that his heart melted a little as he read the message. This guy was unreal.

[4:46 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) nah its ok

[4:46 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) i think nezus suffered enough

[4:46 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) thanks for asking tho

[4:46 PM] Kibana Dotharl dotes upon Dande Lion  


“ _Just_ a good sport, huh?”

“Shut up.”

[4:47 PM] Dande Lion sees Kibana Dotharl and blushes with embarrassment

[4:47 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) No problem. Just wanted to make sure :)  


“Shut up.” Raihan said once again, not even giving Piers the time to sass him as they started the final encounter of the dungeon.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Piers singsonged.

“Sure you weren’t.” He grumbled in response, stretching his neck side to side as he moved around the boss arena. His character jumped forward, driving his lance into the boss as Sonia’s pet Ruby Carbuncle blasted it with fire. Piers, standing next to Sonia, pummeled the creature with stone as Dande stunned its attack.

Within moments, the boss was all but dead, and the game’s victory chime jingled out from Raihan’s headphones as he slid one side off his ear.

[4:54 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) tyfp

[4:54 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) GG

[4:54 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) Yay! 80!

[4:54 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) And thank you for party!

[4:54 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Congrats, dude.

[4:54 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) grats!!!

[4:55 PM] Kibana Dotharl congratulates Dande Lion

[4:55 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Finally!

[4:55 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) And yeah, thanks for being so chill about everything.

[4:55 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) No worries. Thanks for dealing with Kiba.

[4:55 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) wow, i’m still right here.

[4:55 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) I know, it’s unfortunate

[4:56 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) WOW

[4:56 PM] Kibana Dotharl motions angrily at Nezu Perus

[4:56 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) friendship ended with Nezu

[4:56 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Oh good

[4:56 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Haha. Rip Nezu?

[4:56 PM] ([2]Dande Lion) If it’s any consolation I’ll be your friend :)

[4:57 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Don’t encourage him.

[4:57 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) y cant u be nice to me like dande, nezu QQ

[4:57 PM] ([1]Kibana Dotharl) anyways, it was great meeting you both c:

[4:57 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) It was great meeting you guys too.

[4:58 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) Good luck leveling your alt, Kibana! o/

[4:58 PM] ([4]Sonia Shuivand) And good luck to Nezu. Hope he doesn’t drive you too crazy :)

[4:59 PM] ([3]Nezu Perus) Thanks, Sonia. You and Dande have a good one.  


The group traded waves of goodbye, and Raihan smiled as the golden-green hues of the dungeon melted back into the pristine white of the city.

\- - -

**RstuD2** **:** sounds cute

**Sae_What** **:** LOL what a tank

**Gold_Gunnah** **:** they sounded nice

**Pixelle** **:** how do you get lost with a map??? In a straight line???

Raihan laughed at the messages in his chat as Piers disbanded their party. “No idea, but look, guys. They were great.” He said, flashing the camera a grin. “Played along and everything. Nezu had a great time too!”

“No, I didn’t.” Piers mumbled, re-inviting Raihan to his party so they could get the next set of people into their group. Someone in the chat called him a liar, and Raihan could help but echo it, if only to get back at his friend for all the teasing he did to him.

“He did. Don’t listen to him, guys.” He winked.

**HitThatHighNote** : Piers woulda left if he didn’t like em

**UnderTheSurface** **:** That SMN must’ve been a godsend tho, dealing with Durex’s antics and all

**SkyHook** **:** Wish I could tank like that

**Esmerzelda** : You think you’ll ever see them again?

Raihan paused as he read Esmerzelda’s question, eyes flickering back to the camera as the chat flew by to bury their question. He nibbled on his lower lip nervously, barely taking in any of the conversation going on as Piers called for people to start lining up again for roulettes. Would they meet again? He wasn’t even sure if that was a question considering…

“Dura!” Piers’ voice broke him from his thought, and he jumped slightly, clearing his throat as he straightened. His fans tittered in the chat joyfully, all of them laughing at how easily Nezu had caught him off guard.

“Oy, don’t bully me!” The usual charming and witty grin was back on his face in an instant as he leaned against his palm, staring up at the lens with big doe-eyes as his chat melted. “Leave a man to his thoughts! Anyways, Nezu, I’m good to go when you are!”

\- - -

“Well, that was fun.” Raihan commented as he and Piers reappeared in the city. Around them, players from all across the world bustled to and fro, barely paying the duo any mind. It was like nothing had changed, but for some reason Raihan couldn’t get his mind off the dungeon party they had just had.

Piers made a non-committal noise as he padded around his room, gingerly picking up his forgotten Guitar Hero controller. “It was.” He admitted in his ‘I agree but I don’t want to sound like I agree’ voice. “Would have been better if you hadn’t tried to kill us.”

A guffaw echoed through the apartment, and Raihan slid his headphones off to turn towards Piers’ doorway. “That was half the fun!” He shouted out into their shared living room as the other held out his middle finger for him to see. Through his headset, he could hear the call click to an end, and Piers briefly appeared in the doorway to roll his eyes at him.

Raihan winked obnoxiously, offering a quick thumbs up before Piers shut his door on him. It was pretty amusing, Raihan admitted, rolling himself back to his desk as he noticed Piers’ character had already disappeared. Probably logged off or something. Piers probably had homework, which, speaking of, Raihan needed to get on yesterday.

As his hand hovered over the button to log out, a soft ping drew his attention. Bright pink lettering appeared in his chatbox, and he glanced at it curiously.

[5:10 PM] Dande Lion >> Hey! I uh… hope this isn’t too weird to like reach out or anything. I just wanted to say thanks for being so nice during that dungeon.

[5:10 PM] Dande Lion >> Most people are usually pretty mean to me about the whole… can’t navigate a dungeon thing and you and Nezu were really cool.  


Raihan’s mouth dropped in an ‘o’ as he read and re-read the message. Something in his chest leaped nervously, and his fingers rested against the keyboard as he racked his mind for something to say in response.

[5:12 PM] >> Dande Lion: oh hey! np man. u were really good. nezu and i were just saying how much fun we had wit u guys

[5:13 PM] Dande Lion >> Oh! Well, I’ll be sure to tell Sonia that ^^

[5:13 PM] Dande Lion >> She was convinced you both were going to leave after the first room mess up.

[5:14 PM] Dande Lion >> I’m glad you didn’t :)

[5:14 PM] >> Dande Lion: i mean its aurum vale. first pull is always rough

[5:15 PM] >> Dande Lion: and u were fine, haha. getting a little lost in game isn’t anything bad.

[5:15 PM] Dande Lion >> You’d be surprised how mad people can get.  


Raihan felt his fists clench at that. Dande and Sonia both had been nothing if not accommodating and kind the entire dungeon through. To think someone would _really_ go out of their way to berate or even get upset at Dande for something as small as an in-game dungeon slip-up bothered him. Calm down, he reminded himself quietly as he began to type, there will always be people like that.

[5:16 PM] >> Dande Lion: hah, well, if u ever need or nezu to teach em a lesson u kno my username

[5:17 PM] Dande Lion >> Thanks! Actually that reminded me. I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted any help with your leveling?

[5:17 PM] Dande Lion >> I mean, I know Nezu is a healer, but I like helping people out

[5:17 PM] Dande Lion >> Er, if you want. I just mean, you know, tank queues.  


There was a warm feeling resting in Raihan’s gut that he _refused_ to acknowledge as his pointer moved quickly across the screen.

[5:18 PM] >> Dande Lion: i’d like that, yah

[5:19 PM] >> Dande Lion: sent a friend request. i’m usually on most days.

[5:19 PM] Dande Lion >> Added! Same here.

[5:20 PM] Dande Lion >> Feel free to ping me if you ever see I’m online. I’m always down to help. ^^  


Raihan’s mouth felt dry, and his fingers trembled slightly as he typed. This was normal, right? Totally normal. Totally okay.

[5:20 PM] >> Dande Lion: thnx! i’ll keep it in mind. tell sonia she was gr8 in there too.

[5:21 PM] >> Dande Lion: i’ve gotta go for now tho, but it was rly nice meeting u

[5:21 PM] Dande Lion >> Oh! Okay! Don’t let me keep you! I will and it was nice meeting you too, Kiba :)

There was heat in his cheeks as Raihan quickly waved goodbye and logged out. He slumped, sliding down in his chair as he continued to stare at his desktop, barely even registering what exactly had just happened. Had he? Just? Gah! Raihan shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through black locks as he pushed himself out of the chair.

Get a grip! He mentally berated himself as he made a bee-line out of his bedroom to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Maybe it was a good time to get started on his homework so he didn’t have to think about the weird skip in his pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was formatting hell. I was going to post it yesterday, but I've never used work skins before so I gave up and passed out around 5 AM. So you get to have it today! Hooray! Hopefully it reads alright, since there's a lot of chat logs I was trying to imitate, but it definitely looks better with the work skin on versus off.   
> Don't expect this fic to be updated right away, like I said in the earlier note, there's another fic I'm working on that I plan to post within the week or so? So I might be bouncing back and forth between updates on these two.
> 
> Anyways, as always I appreciate (and reply to as many as I can) comments and kudos! Thanks so much for reading and have a lovely day!!!! <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ikalla22)


End file.
